Niley
by Night Owl 303
Summary: Trailer Inside!
1. Trailer

**So I finally wrote the first chapter to this. I know about time. :P But better late than never right? I re-wrote the trailer, well actually I added more to it than the one in Trailer Floating Around My Head. It will be rated M, but I'll try to warn you beforewards of any smut or lemons. **

_**They've been steps for years, and never met.**_

_Miley,"I have to move to New Jersey?!"_

_**And when they do...**_

**_Nate smirks,"Hey beautiful."_**

_Miley,"Ew, Nick I'm your sister."_

_**Nate might be the biggest player in New Jersey, but what he wants he gets.**_

_Nate's pinning Miley to the wall, and he whispers in her ear._

_"You sure you aren't changing your mind at all?"_

_**But, secrets must be kept.**_

_Nate and Miley are making out on his bed. They hear the knob turn and Nate accidentally rolls Miley off the bed._

_Miley,"Ooff."_

_Jason,"Dude, I have no issues with whatever you do in your downtime, but on a weekday?! Don't you have any self control?"_

_He grabs a book and leaves. Miley pulls herself up of the floor._

_"Next time you fall off the bed."_

_**The problem with secrets is when they come out.**_

_Shane,"I know about you two."_

_Miley,"Please Shane, don't tell anyone."_

_Shane smirks,"I won't if I get a little in on the action."_

**_And hell breaks out._**

_Shane,"Mom said if he messed up again, it meant millitary school."_

_Miley,"You're sick." _

_"And?" he kisses her._

**_And Anger reveals itself._**

_Nate hits Shane in jealousy._

_"So tell me Nate how is it like to be doing your little sister?" Shane yells holding his cheek._

_Their parents look at him in shock._

**_And harsh lies pop up._**

_Miley yells in frustaration at her mother._

_"HE DIDN'T RAPE ME!"_

**_And more drama pops up._**

_Shane smirks evilly._

_"Let him go and stick around with me, or he dies."_

_**Blackmail**_

_"HOW CAN I FORGIVE YOU MILEY YOU SLEP WITH MY BROTHER!"_

_"TO SAVE YOU!"_

_**Deceit.**_

_"Miley." Nate moans._

_**And Love?**_

_"I CAN'T STOP MILES!" Nate screams._

_"WHY?" Miley yells._

"BECAUSE DAMMIT I FREAKIN' LOVE YOU!"

_**Niley.**_


	2. Two Different Lives

**First chapter of Niley Wohoo! I know it's been a while, but I've been pretty busy. My mom had a false pregnancy so she's taking it hard.**

I love you.

Three simple words.

How is it they could mean the world to her?

Because he'd never been the kind of guy to say them, much less mean it.

But, there he was. Bleeding, broken, and torn apart, but still speaking.

"I love you." he whispered in to her ear.

She's sworn to herself she'd never cry for him.

But, as the first saltwater tear slipped out, she knew.

"I love you too."

***************************************************************

**Ten years earlier....**

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE THIS FAMILY SUSAN!" Robby Ray yelled.

"I'M GOING WITH HIM!" she screamed.

Miley watched with Jackson from the shadows.

As she slammed the door shut and left their lives, Jackson turned to his little sister.

"Don't worry Miles, I'll always be there for you."

****************************************************************

**Ten years later...**

"MILES HURRY UP!" Jackson yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" she looked at the mirror with another groan.

Jeans. Boring. Check.

Tank top. Boring. Check.

Shoes.... Well you get the picture.

With a final resigned look at the mirror, Miley walked down the stairs.

"Dad sent a postcard." Jackson told his sister.

"He's almost back home?" Miley asked.

"One more week and he'll be back from the tour."

"Good, I've missed him..."

All of a sudden two girls on boards rode in.

"Mikayla, Lilly, learn to knock." Miley mumbled.

"Hey, I'm the girlfriend. Girlfriends get special treatment. Right Jackson?" Mikayla pouted.

"Right sweetie."

They kissed. With an eww, Miley checked the rest of the mail.

"Oh oh. Mommy dearest sent another letter." Miley rolled her eyes.

Jackson grabbed the money included and split the letter in half. He threw the pieces in the garbage.

"Four hundred bucks, not bad." Jackson nodded, handing half to Miley.

"You take her money and don't even bother reading the letter?!" Lilly asked shocked.

"We sent the money back the first few times. I mean it took her eight years to even talk to us. So, when she kept sending, we stopped reading." Miley answered.

"Besides, Paul Gray is loaded. That idiot. Mom was his wife's best friend, she died, and she left her own kids for his stupid sons." Jackson added.

"Whatever let's go to school." Miley answered.

She was tired of hearing about the stupid Gray sons.

They had everything that had been hers.

Her life.

Her mother.

Everything.

And karma would get back at them someday.

*****************************************************************

**In New Jersey...**

He heard as she moaned and groaned from underneath him.

He looked at the clock.

"Uh oh, Amber, sorry babe, but time for school." Nate said getting off of her.

"That's never stopped you before." she mumbled as she got dressed.

"My stepmom's going through a parental kick. Apparently her 'real' kids won't speak to her."

*****************************************************************

Nate climbed down the stairs to see Jason and Tess making out on the couch.

"Break it up you two." Nate said.

They turned to him, then looked at the window.

"Is that Amber climbing down the tree?!" asked a shocked Jason.

"Oh yeah, we lost track of time. Best time ever though." he smirked.

"I thought you said the best time was when her best friend Ashley and twin sister Ella agreed to a threesome." Jason smirked back.

"According to Ella, she's had better." Tess grinned.

"Haha. Say Tess, why don't you take your broomstick and fly outta here?" said an irritated Nate.

"I was just leaving. Bye baby." she kissed Jason one final time.

As soon as she left, Nate turned to his older brother and shook his head.

"Why haven't you dumped her yet?" Nate questioned.

"She keeps me satisfied." Jason answered bluntly as Nate gave him a grossed out look.

"I can't believe it doesn't bother you she's Shane's ex-girlfriend." he said.

"Well, Nate, I prefer not to think about that, but hey, when I'm through with her, you can have her." Jason answered.

"Bro, I'm not that desperate. Yet. And I could never be with someone who's been with my brother."

"Someone having girl issues?" Shane asked as he walked in and plopped himself down on the couch. He kicked his feet up.

"I'm looking for a challenge. And the girls at my school, not much of a fight."

"Well, you'll find something." Shane said.

"Is that Ashley, Ella, and Margaret climbing down the tree?" Jason asked, skeptical, staring at the window.

"Yeah. That was one great Saturday night." smiled Shane.

The two brothers applauded.

"Houston, we have a winner."

**So, I don't think this was that great of a first chapter, but don't worry, I plan on getting Miley and Jackson to New Jersey soon. It's my first rated M story so I'm trying to loosen up.** **Anyone sense the irony here? Lol. English class is telling me foreshadowing happens even when you don't mean it too. Yeah, they're kind of pigs right now, but that will change. Eventually...**


	3. New Jersey Calls

**WAHOO! THE JB CONCERT WAS AWESOME! I'm still having random screaming moments. The old ladies and little kids looked at me like I was nuts. Lol. My ears didn't stop ringing until this afternoon. Those girls get loud. **

"I have to move to New Jersey?!" Miley screamed.

"WHAT?!" Jackson spit out his sandwich.

"Sweetie, Paul got a lawyer insisting you have to go and live with your mother for a year. If not he can permenantly take you away from me." Robby Ray explained.

"Dad, SHE left US! This is BS!" Jackson ran up to his room and slammed the door.

"Bud..." He looked at Miley.

"I know dad, I'll go pack." she walked up to her room and sat down against the window.

Miley broke down into tears and Jackson walked in to hug her.

"Don't worry Miles, I'll always be there for you." he said in to her head.

************************************************

"Now behave." Paul instructed as they waited for Susan's real kids to show up.

"And no hitting on Miley."

"Like we'd hit on some nerd dad." Susan had described her as 'gifted' and 'smart' with a 'great personality'.

AKA she was uglier than Frankenstein's bride.

"They're here!" yelled Susan.

The first person to walk in was a guy about Shane's age, who was his complete opposite.

_Loser. _Nate thought.

Then she walked in.

All the Gray boy's mouths dropped open.

The girl was far from being the Bride of Frankenstein.

Nate started salivating as his eyes roamed her body.

She wore a pair of short denim shorts that revealed a pair of long tan legs.

He licked his lips, already imagining her under him in several _fun _ways.

Her waist was tiny and her upper half was encased in a tank top that didn't hide her rather large chests.

Nate looked down to make sure his 'little man' wasn't doing anything it shouldn't be doing at this moment.

It wasn't.

He finally reached her face and saw a pair of startling blue eyes framed by dark brown curls.

And he smirked at catching a look at the purity ring on her ring finger.

"Say hi to your stepsister."

*************************************************

Miley felt uncomfortable at the Gray boy's stares. She felt like they were undressing her with their eyes and Jackson didn't look much happier than she was.

_Oh great. _she thought, _I get to live in a house full of pervs._

She hopped her room had a lock.

"This is Jason. Shane. And that's Nate. NATE!" Susan yelled at the youngest boy.

************************************************

_Oh crap! She's talking to me. _Nate thought.

He wipped the drool he'd accumulated at his lip and smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you Miley." he grabbed her hand as he said it and kissed it.

Then he hugged her and whispered in to her ear.

"Feel free to come and visit me in my room anytime. I got a few things I want to teach you, lil sis." Nick winked, then he cupped her butt and backed off, smiling innocently.

**************************************************

Miley almost jumped when he did that.

No one saw anything.

What was wrong with him?!

She was his freakin' _**STEPSISTER!**_

Miley felt slightly violated.

"Where's my room Susan?" she finally asked.

Her mother pursed her lips at Miley not calling her 'mom', but she let it go.

"It's right in front of Nate's. He can show you." she smiled.

Nate grabbed her arm.

"It will be a pleasure roomie."

_Oh God, why are you doing this to me?_

**Well I finally got them to NJ where NJ is. Lol. Bad joke I know, but don't worry Miley is a fighter, she won't be giving anything up soon. Nate's going to have to go througha personality check.**


	4. Fork Stabbings

**So I'm putting Jealousy sucks on hiatus and am starting I Wish We Were Older instead. My heart just wasn't in it. So here's the new chapter of Niley. : )**

_"Oh Nicky,harder!" Miley moaned._

_"Okay babe, say my name." Nate said._

_"Nate!"_

_"Say my name!"_

_"NATE!!!!"_

"YO, DUDE, NATE GET UP!!!!" Shane threw his little brother of his own bed.

"OW!"

"Seriously, I kept yelling for you, and you kept saying 'say my name'. Keep the fantasies to a minimum will you?" he shook his head and walked out.

Nate sighed.

It turned out getting Miley to fall for him was even _harder_ than he thought. He wasn't used to it. He'd started making moves on her two weeks ago when he showed Miley her new room (she wouldn't go in until he finally convinced her he wasn't going to rape her in her sleep, after all, he wasn't THAT big of a jerk). Since then he'd been on his A game, and _nothing_. This couldn't be good for a guy's ego.

With another sigh, Nate stood up and got ready for school.

*********************************************

"So Miley, you like school so far?" Susan asked her.

"Yeah. It's fine." Miley answered.

Then right on cue, Nate slipped his hand up her skirt and started rubbing her inner thighs.

Somehow her uniform skirt had gotten shorter since the first day (she swore she saw one of the maids throwing a skirt similar to hers out the next morning), her shirt had gotten tighter (again, she swore she saw another maid tossing it out), and she had somehow almost had all three of the Gray boys barge in on her showering(she learned to keep a chair propped up on the door), despite each one of them having their own bathroom.

Miley had started wearing shorts under her skirt, but it didn't completly block the warmth of Nate's hand.

She'd learn how things operated. Shane was KING PERV, and she constantly heard noises coming from his room. Jason, though a flirt, was pretty much harmless. His best point was he was always faithful to his girlfriends. Even if they only lasted two weeks.

Nate was a heart breaker. But, he liked a challenge. Hence, his interest in her.

Miley sighed in annoyance. Mostly with herself, because honestly? It felt good.

"Stop or I'm stabbing your small junk with my fork." she muttered under her breath, loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah,sure you will." he smirked.

**************************************************

"OW!"

Everyone turned to look at Nate.

"Nothing, just got shocked." He seemed in a lot of pain and was holding something under the table.

Jason just shook his head.

His brother was insane.

**Short, but drama's coming next chapter and I couldn't write more without giving anything away. I actually have an idea for a spin- off for this, but I think I'll finish it first and see how it works out. :P**


	5. NG Has a Heart

**Sorry I've been occupada, but I had to be in Spring Show for my school. Anyone excited about JONAS? I sure am. I can finally use their real names... Well sorta.**

"Miley, you're staring at him again." Mitchie said.

Miley groaned, because as usual, Mitchie was right, she was staring at Nate Gray.

Miley shook her head.

'' No I am not.''

'' You so are.''

She could not admit to herself that she was actually interested in Nate. He was a jerk, a player, and more importantly her stepbrother.

Ok so what if he was hot and muscled and had really soft looking lips... Oh god she was so screwed.

'' Earth to Miley!'' Mitchie waved her hand in front of her face. Miley shook her thoughts away.

" Sorry Mitchie. What did you say?''

'' Amber's sweet sixteen birthday party. You in or out?''

'' Dont we hate her?''

'' Yeah but she sure can throw one hell of a party.''

"Fine. I will go."

********************************************************

Miley started changing out of her uniform until she saw Nate walking in.

"Get out perv."

"Awe, you know you want me."

But he left, to get ready for the party.

****************************************************

Miley looked around the party. She's lost Mitchie in the crowd and she knew no one else there except her stepbrothers. Who had ironically been seen upstairs.

"Hi I'm Trey, want to dance?"

"Sure." she nodded.

Pretty soon they gotten into the beat of things and he let her leave for the bathroom.

She opened the door.

It wasn't a bathroom, it was a bedroom.

She felt herself pushed in and on top of the bed.

She screamed and Trey muffled her mouth.

*****************************************************

Nate had seen Miley and Trey dancing and he'd feel a twinge of something.

It couldn't be jealousy. Nate Gray never got jealous. EVER!

But still....

******************************************************

''Get off me!'' The tears started running down her eyes.

''Shut up!'' he slapped her.

''Trey please stop.''

Miley hated it. She was about to be violated by an almost complete stranger.

He gave her a cruel smile and she shut her eyes.

Until...

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Nate pushed him to the floor and beat him to the grown.

Miley was actually scared. He looked furious.

"Run Banning, before I change my effin mind about letting you keep your balls. Don't show up at school or you're dead." Trey ran off.

Miley threw herself at Nate and cried into his chest.

"Shhh, it's okay." he whispered and rubbed her back soothingly as he picked her up.

He carried her to the car and sat her in the passanger seat. She still wouldn't let go. He tied her seat belt and let her cry on his shoulder. Even when he finally took the driver's seat, she immediatly cuddled into his side and shed new tears.

***************************************

Nate carried her into his room and laid her down on his bed. She was supposed to be sleeping over at Mitchie's that weekend and her mom had taken the chance to renovate Miley's room.

He grabbed his smallest shirt and shorts. He turned around while she changed. They still fit her huge and he tried to contain himself not thinking about how hot she looked. He grabbed some clothes and was about to leave... then Miley grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" she whispered.

"Shane is sleeping over at some fraternity this weekend. Jason is sleeping at Tess' so I'm taking one of their rooms." he tried leaving again but she kept her hold on him.

"Please don't go."

Nate sighed. He hated having to be this responsible.

"Miley I can't handle being near you right now. You're vulnerable and for some reason I'd feel like I was taking advantage..." he answered.

"It isn't taking advantage if I want you to." Miley pulled hard and he fell onto the bed.

She pressed her lips to his and Nate enjoyed the taste of her tongue in his mouth and moaned. She slid her hands under his shirt and felt up his abs. He returned the favor as she took her (well his) shirt off. He touched her breasts and earned an appreciative moan for the both of them.

Miley pressed herself against him and he groaned. He was glad no one was home or they would start wondering if he had a stomach ache from all the noises coming from his room. He started nibbling Miley's neck and she started making little sounds of pleasure.

He flipped her over so she was on bottom and went back to her mouth. He wanted her so bad. More than he'd wanted anyone in his life.

But he stopped.

Why? Because it was wrong and taking advantage. This was more than feeling her up under the table, this was taking her _virginity. _It made him feel... Well dirty. And oddly enough despite everything else he'd done (and trust him he'd done A LOT) he'd never regreted his decision.

Miley looked at him in surprise.

"Miley... I'm not going to force you into anything... Well at least not while you were almost raped. Any other time I'd love to see what's underneath those shorts your wearing, but not tonight."

Miley looked like she was about to cry again which is why he continued quickly.

"But I will stay for tonight. In here with you." she smiled.

"You know Nate Gray, you aren't that bad of a guy." Miley answered as she put her loaned shirt back on.

He smiled and laid down next to her. She cuddled up to him and then backed up.

"Can you keep that thing from moving? I feel like I'm being humped."

"Sorry, I was thinking back to a few seconds ago."

Miley laughed and got close to him again.

"NATE!"

"Sorry."

**Awe, bet I got you all excited (not like Nate there). Sorry, Nate Gray actually has a heart. But I do see them doing it soon. Then Shane can mess it up.**


	6. See U in the Dark

**NILEY'S DUET IS OUT ON YouTube! I AM SO PSHYCHED! So, instead of a single chapter, you guys get two and the moment you've all been waiting for...**

Nate stared at the party raging around him.

No Miley, just him and his brothers partying it up.

He sighed looking at his cousin Joe making a fool of himself on the dance floor (but in a good way) who was beating off the girls with a stick (litterally the dance floor was in the garden of the Tyler household).

"Mind if I sit?" someone asked behind him.

Nate turned around and a grin broke out on his previously somber face.

It was Crystal aka the-only-girl-Shane-had-ever-gone-out-with-that-never-slept-with-him-no-matter-how-hard-he-tried-begged-and-pleaded.

"Cris Cris!" He enveloped her in a bear hug. She had been Nate's friend since they were in diapers, considering she was only a year younger than him.

Crystal sat down.

"I thought for sure you'd be getting it on by now." she stuck her tongue out at him.

"And I thought you were in Texas." She'd moved back down there to her roots a year ago, but somehow they still kept in touch.

"I'm here for the weekend to visit my aunt. So, I see Shane's still getting busy."

"I thought you'd try and get back together for the hundreth time by now." he answered back.

"Nah, last time, he was trying to get it on with Brenda which made it awkward trying to kiss him** (A/N Lol, remember this conversation Brenda?)** it scarred me for life. Glad to see those two are still getting on despite that incident." she answered grabbing a water, since unlike the rest of the partyers, she never drank.

"How did you ever go out with my brother? You are smart, pretty, funny, and well, not an idiot. Except maybe brain damaged for dating Shane..." Nate rambled on.

"Wow, you really know the way to a girls heart Nate Gray." she punched his arm and it actually hurt.

"There's good in Shane, it's just deeeeeeep down. He just needs one good girl to bring it out in him. I'm just not that girl."

Unlike most girls, Nate never hit on Crystal, since she was like a sister (not a Miley like little sister an actual non incest like little sister). And he knew what Shane had seen in her. A size 36 D chest, big butt, tiny waist, and a girl who hated him. Which oddly enough, tended to turn him on.

Nate was ecstatic when she dumped him, since it meant he got his best friend back, but in turn, Crystal had lost her friendship with Brenda.

"Besides I'm kinda seeing somebody." That got Nate's attention.

"Who?!" he asked.

Then he noticed his cousin Joe wave over and Crystal sent a flirty wave back.

"JOE?! Shane's twin cousin Joe?! He used to fling mud pies in our faces and laugh runnning, because even back then you could kill a guy." Nate said in shock.

"Well turns out we have more in common than we thought. His family moved next door to ours in Texas, and it just happened.

"But enough of that, how are the steps?" she asked.

"Jackson's okay and Miley is real..."

"OH MY GOD YOU LOVE HER!" Crystal intterupted him.

"WHAT?!" he whisper shouted.

"It's obvious."

"Okay, that is a new level of freaky woman. And I don't love her. I just want to nail her that's all. She's a virgin."

Crystal just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. If that was it, why aren't you there right now?" she asked.

"Because her brother Jackson is there, and we are going back home later."

"I just saw Jason leave with three fraternity girls and Shane left with Brenda. And I recognized Jackson from your picture, he's here, and apparently the guy is sleeping over at some guy named Cooper's...?"

Nate looked at her with wide eyes.

Oh God she was right.

Their siblings were gone.

Their parents were in Fiji...

It might actually happen.

"I would kiss you if I didn't think Joe would kill me."

"Smart move." she laughed.

Joe walked over to them.

"Ready to go beautiful?" he asked.

"You know I can't say no to a Harley." Crystal laughed as she kissed Joe.

Nate could feel the love radiate off them. It seemed familiar...

*****************************************

Tess was sobbing into her hands on the stair steps. Everyone was outside enjoying her party.

Jackson stepped in and looked at her.

"Tess?"

She quickly wiped her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked snottily.

"Woah, kill the hostility. Just wanted to see if you were okay." he said raising his hands in surrender.

She started bawling.

"Jason (sob) broke up (sob) with me.(sob) for (sob) fraternity (sob) girls(sob)."

Jackson sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her shaking frame.

"What are you doing?" Tess asked shocked.

"I'm your new best friend." Jackson answered.

"Ella's my best friend."

"No, Ella's a social climber who hangs on to you like a leech. I am talking a no-strings-attached friendship."

Tess looked at him in wonder.

"So, how about we go see a movie tomorrow?" he asked.

Tess nodded through her tear stained eyes.

"I'd like that." she smiled.

*******************************************

Nate climbed up the window to Miley's room. All the lights were off in the house, which made his mission easier.

She was about to lay down on her bed when Miley caught sight of him.

"Nate?! What are you..." Nate cut her off by kissing her senseless.

He looked at her with lust filled eyes and she realized what was going on as he kissed her again, even more intense than the last.

Their tongues intertwined as his hands skimmed her shoulders and the rest of her body before taking a firm hold of her face.

They almost laid down when Miley jumped up and backed off.

"Nate, no. Please don't do this." she begged.

He walked closer to her in a kind of predatory stance.

"Do what Miley? Make you want me?" he asked tauntingly.

"I don't want you." she scoffed.

Big mistake.

Nate walked Miley in to the wall and she shivered at his proximity. He blocked her in with one arm and the other made it's way up her leg.

Oh God.

"So sis, still think you don't want me?" het let his hot breath hit her face.

"Yes..." His hand went up her nightgown leaving a trail of warmth behind. She tried making a coherent sentence.

"Yes I..."

It was at her underware.

Oh God, oh God.

"Yes I d..."

He slid a finger inside her and she arched her back.

"Nate..." she moaned.

Miley sensed his smirk as he added another and continued to pump in and out.

Nate lowered his mouth to her opening and pushed her underware aside. He stuck his tongue in an vibrated inside her.

She let out a small scream as she released.

Nate swallowed and licked his lips.

"Yum."

He leaned into her ear.

"Let me make love to you." he whispered huskily.

Miley was too far gone.

"Okay." she whispered.

**Next chapter is the moment you have all been waiting for (though you won't admit it=P) don't worry I don't think Shane will find out anytime soon. Wonder what Mikayla's going to do about to Tess when she realizes she's moving in on her man. Any youtubers in the house? Say so in your comment. If so can one of you make me a production sign? Mine's old and sucks. My videos are getting way better, but my Prod sign just ruins them.**


	7. Before the Storm

**Sorry it took me a little longer to update this chapter. My dad got home and that would've been a little awkward. =P It's my first time writing anything like this so go easy on me.**

She was scared.

Nate kissed her and she felt her feet leave the ground as he hoisted her up. He carried her bridal style to the bed.

He was so _gentle._

It sent shivers up her spine.

He placed her delicatly on the bed as if he were afraid he would break her. But Nate seemed confident, but not as pushy as he'd been a few moments before.

Nate proceeded to kiss her neck his lips warm and inviting. She moaned and felt another smirk against her skin and he nibbled the crook of her enck.

He slipped his fingers under the nightgown and tossed it aside. She was already working on unbuttoning his shirt with shaking fingers. Nate waited patiently.

When she was done he immediatly tossed it aside and went to slip off her bra.

He looked like he just won the lottery.

"Wow, I knew they were big, but... wow. May I just say, wow."

Miley giggled at his shock.

"I hope I can say the same thing." She slid her hand down and plced it directly on 'it'.

Nate jumped slightly and moaned,

"Can I just say I love this side of you?" Nate whispered as she started unbuckling his pants. As soon as they hit the ground, Nate went lower. He took grip of her underware with his teeth and slowly took them off.

"Wow, someone has a lot of practice." Miley mumbled.

Nate laughes. He rubbed her are, earning an appreciative moan from Miley. He kissed her folds and dragged his tongue against them, ocassionally sliding it in and out.

Then he bit down and Miley screamed.

Nate pressed his lips lighly up her stomach and worked his way up to her breast.

He started sucking and licking around her chest as his hands explored her legs and worked theirhis way up to her butt. She took of his boxers and flipped him over so he was on bottom. She kissed him delicatly on the mouth, causing him to smile instead of his custoimary smirk.

She went down below the sheets, causing Nate to erupt in a series of moans and even a small set of screams.

"Miley."

She looked up hearing his strained voice.

"Where the heck did you learn to do that?!" Nate asked, his voice still strained.

"I don't know." she shrugged innocently.

"Was I doing it wrong?! You want me to stop?" she asked nervously.

"NO!" he yelled.

Miley just stared at him.

"I mean... Please keep going." he amended.

It was her turn to smirk as she got back to work.

Eventually Nate also released, causing Miley to choke slightly.

He flipped her over and put on a condom.

"Are you sure about this Miley?" For someone who practically seduced her in to it, he sure was giving her a lot of chances to back out.

She nodded.

He entered her slowly and she started to scream before he kissed her. She tried focusing on his lips than in the pain she was feeling. They were completly warm and soft... And oh god she was in love with her step-brother.

Eventually pain faded away into pleasure and she moaned into Nate's mouth, giving him a chance to let his tongue enter her mouth. She slowly felt her muscles relax and she didn't know how long they were there, just feeling themselves inside each other.

Eventually Nate got off her and laid down next to her. He circled his arms around her and she laid her head down on his chest. She looked up at him and he kissed her lighly before they cuddled in to each other.

They fell asleep in each others arms, both thinking how screwed they were.


	8. Drama for Breakfast,Hot Cocoa 4 Dinner

Miley lazily opened her eyes and immediatly she knew something was wrong.

Nate had shifted positions in his sleep. His head was lying on her chest and he was snoring softly, sending a tickle down her skin.

That was when she remembered.

***************************************************

He found Miley crying on her window seat with a blanket wrapped around her body.

After waking up alone, he'd gotten uncharistically worried.

Damn he was a jerk.

Nate sat down behind her an wrapped his arms around her waist. Surprisingly, she didn't fight him. He bowed his head down on her shoulder.

The tears were still slipping down silently off her face, but she felt oddly safe in his arms.

"I guess this belongs to you..." she hispered handing him her purity ring.

Nate smiled slightly, and placed it on the chain that he wore around his neck.

"Come on, you must be sore." he lifted her up and walked into the bathroom, placing her in the hot tub.

The hot water felt good on her skin.

Until he got in with her.

"You know, I'm not really fond of you right now." Miley moved away from him.

"Really? Didn't get that impression when you were moaning my name around round two." he said, making Miley flinch as she remembered waking up a few hours later and going at it again.

"Oh Nate baby, ugh, harder. Oh... Yeah right there." he said, mimicking her.

"You get seriously verbal when you're horny." Nate smirked.

Miley then blushed remembering everything she did in between the sheets with him that night.

"And at that one point we did it doggy style, so point is, you should be very fond of me right now." As if to prove a point, he scooted over and kissed her on the mouth. Then slid his lips down to her neck. Eventually he started knibbling and then...

She shoved him and backed away from Nate.

"Nu-uh. Nooooooo sir. We are not doing that again. Never."

"Never?" he pouted.

"Yep, never."

"Fine." Nate sighed. "But for the record, you're the first girl I've ever slept with."

She turned fast enought to get whiplash and sent him an incredulous look.

"I mean as in actual sleeping. Most girls leave right after." he amended.

That sent a slight smile forming against her lips.

Miley scotted closer next to Nate and willed herself to relax. He'd already seen her at her most vulnerable. There was no reason to be scared with him.

Which is why she willed herself to ask the question that was burning in her mind before she lost her nerve.

"HowwasI?" she blurted out.

"What?" he asked mostly out of not understanding a single word she said.

She took a deep breath.

"How was I?"

Nate stared at her and noticed how Miley wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Honestly?"

She gulped.

"Honestly."

"You were the best I've had."

Her head shot up.

"Really?!"

"Really." he laughed.

Part of her wondered if he was trying to get in her pants again, but the other, larger part of her, was completly giddy.

And that part of her let her hand slip underwater and made Nate jump up.

******************************************************************************************

"I can't believe you're kicking my butt." Jackson mumbled over the video game controls.

"You sure you never played before?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have no brothers and Jason hates them." she killed another one of his spaceships.

"Wow, you are soooooooo different from Mikay."

"Ah yes, the famous Mikayla Sanchez, how is she dealing with you having a friend who's a girl?" Tess asked,s till kicking his butt.

"Okay enough." he said remembering their conversation over the phone.

_"SHE GOES NEAR YOU AND SHE DIES!" _

Yep, she was very understanding.

"I can't wait to meet her, you should invite her over for the summer." Tess answered.

"Actually that's exactly what Miles was thinking. I can't believe those two ever hated each other."

It was true. Miley and Mikayla had tried out for the solo in the school choir and it ended with them battling it out for a year until they turned fourteen. Ever since then they became best friends. That still wasn't the case with their cousin Hannah who hated Mikayla withj a passion, but got along pretty well with Mikayla's twin sister Alex.

"So, wanna watch a movie at my house?" she asked as they walked downstairs.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Transformers 2?"

"You have that?!" Jackson asked in awe.

"Yeah, my parents are seriously well connected, even if they haven't been home since I was nine." Tess said the last part with a tone of sadness.

"Awe, come here." Jackson pulled Tess into a hug.

****************************************************************

"No no nooooooo!!" Miley almost yelled as she walked out of the bathroom with a grinning Nate behind her.

"Tell me we didn't do anything!" she turned accusingly to Nate.

"We didn't do anything. In the hot tub, on the counter, in the bath tub, on the toilet seat..."

"Ugh!" Miley groaned.

"Face it Miley, you can't help yourself, you get horny now."

She looked up from the pillow she burrowed her head in.

"So what, I can go screwing any random guy or Jason or heck even Shane because of my needs?!" Miley questioned.

"How easy do you think we get?!" he asked.

"Pretty easy."

Nate sighed.

"I'll help you."

"What, you want me to be your fuck buddy?! Not a chance, you've been around almost as much as Shane. Hey, you've been with almost everything he's been with. Oh my God, I SLEPT WITH SHANE!" **(Lol, come on you gotta find taht a little funny)**

Nate took hold of Miley's shoulders.

"Miley, breath. Just relax, look if you want I won't sleep with anyone else while you find someone you want to fuck with."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I feel kinda..." then he mumbled something Miley couldn't hear.

"Huh?"

"I said I feel kinda..." he mumbled a little louder.

"Nate you gotta speak up..."

"I FEEL GUILTY OKAY!" Nate cringed at him finally admitting it.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Really."

"That is so hot." Then before Nate could blink, she jumped him.

*****************************************************

Jackson and Tessa continued their conversation. When Jason walked by, he did a quick walk back to make sure he was seeing things correctly.

"Tess?!"

"Oh, hey Jason." she answered, digging into the blueberry pancakes.

"You do realize I broke up with you yesterday right?"

"Oh yeah, I'm over that." she answered nonchalantly.

"Well why are you here?!" Jason asked, though in his mind he was contemplating if he was so easy to get over.

"I'm hanging out with Jackson." As if to emphasize it, Jackson put his arm around her shoulders.

"She's my new best buddy." Jackson added. Tess giggled.

"Okay then..." Jason went and sat down.

Nate and Miley walked down at the same time, both looking bedraggled and slightly nervous.

"Hey Miles." Jackson greeted.

"Hi Jackson." she sat down next to Nate.

"Where's you're purity ring?" he asked curiously, noticing the ring was gone from his sister's hand.

"I lost it!" she blurted out, causing Nate to choke on his juice.

"Oh, well we can get you a new one next time we're in town." his brother said ignorantly, thinking she meant the ring and not the reason for having one.

Brenda walked down with Shane. She was the only girl Shane let stay for breakfast.

"Hey everyone, how's it going?" Brenda asked. **(here you are again Brenda=P Told you you were going to be important to this story)**

"Better than Crystal, I had to pull out the knife you stabbed in her back." Nate answered venomly.

Brenda fell silent.

Shane just frowned at Crystal's name.

"Oh you know, she's dating Joe now." he told Jason.

"JOE?!" That got a reaction out of Shane.

"Really?!" Jason looked surprised.

"Who's Crystal?" asked Miley slightly jealous.

"She's been Nate's best friend since they were in diapers." answered Jason.

"She dated Shane for about a month, then dumped his sorry ass when he cheated on her with Brenda." Nate added, not caring that the two of them were in the room.

Then Crystal walked in and the room got deathly quiet.

"Oh, you're all here. Interesting..." she mumbled.

Shane immediatly started checking her out and Brenda avoided eye contact.

"Shane. Brenda." she acknowledged them with a nod. She broke into a smile seeing Nate and Jason.

"Jasey!" Jason hugged her.

"Nate Nate, we gotta spend some quality time before the we leave tomorrow." Crystal said hugging him.

"You must be Miley." Crystal turned to a very jealous Miley.

"Miley this is Crystal. She's the one who gave me the idea to "help you look for your purity ring" last night."

Miley got the hint but didn't move.

"Yeah, I kinda got the feeling he really cared if you found it."

Miley relaxed and accepted Crystal's hug.

"Ummm, Cris?" they turned and found a red head waiting at the doorway.

"Oh guys, this is umm Megan. She's like my BFF now." Crystal answered pulling the girl in.

Nate saw the hurt in Brenda's eyes. Which explained why Crystal hadn't mentioned Megan last night. She never hurt people intentionally and she knew him well enough to know he was going to tell Brenda everything. Crystal just wasn't that kind of person to be openly hostile.

"Anyways Cris, Joe and Nick are waiting for us outside." Megan answered.

"Oh well see you guys." With one final hug from Nate, they left.

********************************************************************************

"So that went well?" Crystal asked Nate later over hot chocolate.

"Yep. Sorry I don't have any time I kinda wanted tomorrow to spend with Miley."

"Hey, it's all good." she laughed.

"Just don't corrupt her too much." she added.

"Miley jumped me!"

"Well you did introduce her to your world, just be careful." Crystal took on a serious tone.

"Careful from what?" Nate asked.

"From her breaking your heart."

**Wow, a lot happening in one chapter. But there's more drama to come. Damn, I feel bad for making Brenda so disliked. Oh well that'll change eventually.=P**


	9. Payback's a Bitch

**I AM SO SORRY! This is the first time I've been alone in A LONG it took me so long to update, I added some extra,uhum, for you guys.**

**Listen to Maybe by Secondhand Serenade or Iris by Goo Goo Dolls while reading this.**

"You know he's in love with you."

"What?!" Miley turned quickly to Crystal as they walked along the lake in the moonlight.

They'd run to each other on Crystal's way out and she asked for Miley to step outside with her.

Crystal just kept walking.

"He won't admit it though."

"Why?" Miley kept pace up with her.

"Nate's only loved two women in his entire life. His mom and me. And even then, it isn't the same as him falling for you.

"When his mom died, his world crashed down completly, he was so young, just six I mean. So, he pushed everyone away, except me. Because I didn't act like I understood, I just listened to him bitch and whine and cry. Eventually, he just stopped. Just like that. He fell into a pattern of sluts like Jason and that was the end of it. Until 're making him face his feelings." Cystal finally turned back to Miley.

"Can you make me a promise?"

Miley was taken aback.

"Sure."

"Don't hurt him. Don't break his heart."

A tear slipped down Miley's face.

"Me? Break HIS heart?!"

Crystal smiled sadly.

"Believe me, it's easier than it seems."

* * *

"Nate!" Miley whisper yelled as he kissed her neck.

"Mhm." he mumbled, not skipping a beat.

"Everyone's home!" Miley said.

"Well, we will just have to be fevry quiet." he whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine.

At that precise moment, there was a knock at the door.

They both stiffened as Jackson spoke through the door asking to enter.

Miley felt Nick slide under the bed sheets as she scrambled to put her shirt back on.

"Miley?"

Miley felt Nick lick her area and supressed a moan.

Oh he was so dead.

He bit down and she yelped.

_Beyond_ dead.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jackson asked as he sat down on the he left the lights off,so he didn't notice Nick's lump.

"i'm fine.I just really miss dad." Miley answered.

"Well, we are home free in a few you will never have to see these people again."

Miley felt Nate stiffen and she wished he wasn't wasn't something he should have had to hear.

"But, you like Tess don't you?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Jackson smiled.

"Yeah, I like a friend I 's actually really sweet when you get underneath the popular chick on the outside."

Miley fake yawned.

"Jackson, I'm kinda tired so..." she lied.

His brother stood up.

"Say no you tomorrow sis."

With that he left.

Nate hugged her, but she could tell his mind was somewhere else.

* * *

Later that night, Miley woke up, drowsily lifting her head.

Miley felt Nate's arms around her and smiled.

He was so warm.

She crawled out of bed and looked at her phone.

Three missed calls.

She looked at the number and jumped slightly.

Oh oh.

They were from _him._

And apparently, he was paying her a visit.

* * *

"JACKSON!" Tess shrieked.

"I AM NOT PUTTING YOU DOWN UNTIL YOU ADMIT IT!" He laughed spinning her around.

"FINE! I hate skirts!" she felt him set her down.

"I KNEW IT!"

"Yeah, I just wore them because Jason liked them..." Tess admited.

"Well, I hate them. I would rather you wore what you like." Jackson muttered.

"Thanks Jackson." she smiled and pecked his cheek.

No one noticed Jason watching.

* * *

Miley walked in to Nate's room.

He was laying on his bed with a rose in his mouth, a million rose petals on his bed, and completly naked except for the pile of rose petals covering his, ehem.

"Wow." was all Miley could muster.

"Yeah, no one's home, so let's get to it."

"Nate, I'm not gonna jump your bones EVERY SINGLE TIME, we're alone. I mean SERIOUSLY. HAVE A LITTLE SELF CONTRO..." she stopped at his smirk.

"You know..." he grinned. "This argument would work better if you still had any clothes on."

Miley looked down and realized her clothes were all on the floor in a pile.

"Huh." she shrugged. "Oh well." she said jumping into the bed.

* * *

"DAMN IT LILLY CAN'T THIS PLANE MOVE FASTER?!" Mikayla screeched.

"Chill Mikay, it doesn't mean anything." Lilly tried calming her friend down.

"YES IT DOES! THAT SKANK IS TRYING TO STEAL HIM FROM ME!" Mikayla yelled again.

"Wow." Oliver mumbled. "So glad I came."

"SHUT UP YOU-" the propellers drowned out Mikayla's next words, but Oliver got the message and shrunk back in his seat.

Jackson had better hide.

* * *

Miley _loved _sex. She didn't understand why it had taken her this long to realize it.

She loved how Nate's sweat beated of his chisseled body as he was on her, the way his erection felt inside her. She honestly couldn't figured how she had gone so long without it.

Then again, she knew it wasn't just the sex. It was Nate and how tender he was with her, it was a side he never showed anyone.

He was _vulnerable._

With these few thoughts she raised her lips to his and he responded enthusiastically.

The door burst open.

Nate slammed Miley under the covers and sat up.

Shane stomped in.

"SHE DUMPED ME. BRENDA ACTUALLY _DUMPED_ ME. She said she and Crystal had a big talk and made dumping me was HER choice!" Shane was practically screaming.

Nate felt Miley sucking little Nate and he supressed a moan. Payback was a bitch.

"AND THAT'S NOT EVEN THE WORST PART. I find out from Kevin that she left me for, wait for it, GREG GARBOWSKY!"

This made Nate forget all about Miley for a second."SHE LEFT YOU FOR GARBO?!"

That is until she bit it.

Nate yelped and Shane give him an odd look.

"You know what, I'm going to go find Jason at the fraternity house. You have your own problems to deal with." he said standing up and leaving.

When the door closed, Nate looked down at Miley.

"Are we even now?" he asked.

She smiled.

"Yeah, we're even."


End file.
